Caitlin's Bombshell
by LauraLovesNT
Summary: Caitlin drops a surprising bombshell on Sandra, how will it affect everyone?
1. Chapter 1

Caitlin's Bombshell

A/N

This fic is set in and around Caitlin and Sandra's conversation in 'Ice Cream Wars' because I always get the feeling that Caitlin wanted to say something else to Sandra. It's from Sandra's point of view, the 1st line is direct from the show but the rest is my own =)

This fic is for everyone in the New Tricks fandom whom I've irritated over the past few months. I'm sorry that I have and I hope that you like this fic :-)

I don't own New Tricks or any of the characters.

Reviews welcome,

Laura xxxx

Caitlin and I are in the interview room, I'm trying to make sense of everything. First Gerry goes AWOL for days, and then he tells me he asked his own daughter to score drugs to help UCOS with an investigation!

"I've been thinking about joining the force, I wanna do what you do" says Caitlin. I'm surprised, very surprised. I thought that Caitlin would want to do something like hairdressing; she told me that is what a couple of her friends are doing. Gerry will be angry, but if Caitlin has her sights set on it he could possibly come round to the idea.

I sit down opposite her. 'Really? For how long?' I ask. "Well, I suppose it's been ever since Dad started UCOS. He talks about it a lot when we all come over for dinner, sometimes we have to tell him to shut up!" she smiles. I grin. 'I used to be like that with my friends' I reply. "Dad says you haven't got any, apart from the UCOS team" replies Caitlin; I can see that she regrets it almost instantly. She's right, though, that's the thing, I don't have any, apart from my boys. The dinner that I hosted for my supposed friends a couple of months ago proved that.

'Right, I'd better be getting on; I'm raiding an ice cream factory this afternoon!' I smile. But Caitlin looks like she wants to say something more. 'Caitlin what is it? I won't bite!' I say. She takes a deep breath and says: "Sandra... Don't tell dad that I know, but I think that he's in love with you."


	2. Chapter 2-Talking Truths

Chapter 2- Talking Truths

A/N

If anyone is wondering where the quote came from, I often seei t on Twitter and I think that it really is the truth for our favourite pair :D

Reviews welcome,

Laura xxxxxxx

Caitlin and I are still in the interview room, I'm trying to make sense out of what she's just said. 'How do you know?' I ask a couple of minutes later. "Well, it's just the way he talks about you, his eyes shine with love. They used to do that when he was with my mum, as if she was the only woman for him." She confesses. 'Oh, Caitlin. I always knew that there was something else, we argue like cat and dog, we flirt, we get jealous when the other is with someone else. I just passed it off as a good friendship, us protecting each other.' I reply, only just realizing the full truth of my words. "Sandra, I once read a quote which I believe relates to you and dad. It's this: If you talk like best friends, flirt like first loves, fight like a married couple, protect each other like siblings, then obviously it's meant to be."

I'm floored by the truth of her words. 'I...I don't know what to say' I stammer. "Sandra, just give it a go, that's all I'm saying. Talk to him, it's no use bottling it up" Caitlin says firmly. I look at the clock. 'It's half past twelve already! I'd better be going' I say, standing up. Caitlin stands up also. 'I promise I'll talk to him, see you soon' I smile, holding the door open for her.


	3. Chapter 3-The Truth Is Out

Chapter 3-The Truth is out

A couple of days later...

"Who'd have thought it? Isabella Genaro!" Exclaims Gerry when we're all at the pub after we've finished the case dubbed the'Ice Cream Wars' by Jack. 'I certainly didn't expect it!' I chip in. "Poor kid, she did it to protect her family" says Brian thoughtfully. 'Brian, I know you solved the case and all, but Isabella still committed a crime and she's going to be punished for it' I reply. Brian nods.

Jack downs his drink. "Come on, Brian, I'll give you a lift home" he says, standing up. 'Good night, 'see you tomorrow' I smile at them both

"I'd better be off too" says Gerry ten minutes later. I catch his arm as he stands up. 'Gerry, can I talk to you?' I ask. There's no time like the present to ask him if what Caitlin says is true. "Sandra, what's up?" he asks, sitting back down. 'Right, well, when I talked to Caitlin the other day she said that you were in love with me, she can see it and that it's no use bottling it up anymore' I reply, my words coming out in a rush. Gerry looks shocked for a moment, then asks: "Do you love me back?" I'm taken aback, of course I do! 'Yes' I reply quietly, closing my eyes for a minute, I've been blinded by, a light bulb flickering to the side of me.

The next thing I know, Gerry's kissing me. For a moment, I'm tense. Then I kiss him back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

THE END

I hope you enjoyed my little fic!

Laura xxxxx


End file.
